The present invention relates to an improvement in the efficacy of herbicidal 2,6-substituted pyridines by combination with a selected second herbicidal compound.
The herbicidal 2,6-disubstituted pyridines to be used according to the present invention are a group of compounds, disclosed in International Application WO 94/22833, which display excellent herbicidal performance, in particular against broad-leaved weeds in cereal crops. However, the 2,6-disubstituted pyridines, when used as the sole active ingredient, do not always achieve effective control of the full spectrum of weed species encountered in commercial agronomic applications, in conjunction with reliable selectivity for the crop species. Such gaps in the spectrum of control can be overcome by co-treatment with another herbicide known to be effective against the relevant weed species. The combined use of herbicidal pyridines and other herbicides has been described in International Patent Application WO 94/07368.
Surprisingly, it has now been found, that the combined herbicidal activity of certain 2,6-disubstituted pyridines with various other herbicides against many broad-leaved weeds and annual grasses is much greater than expected when applied pre- or post-emergence and that this activity cannot be ascribed to an additive effect, but to a remarkable degree of synergism on many broad-leaved weed species and annual grasses, for example on Setaria viridis, Alopecurus myosuroides, Poa annua, Stellaria media, Lamium purpureum, Galium aparine, Veronica hederaefolia, Papaver rhoeas or Matricaria inodora. These combinations show a much higher level of activity than predicted from that of the individual compounds, which also enables a greater selectivity for the crop species.
A mixture of herbicides shows synergistic effect if the herbicidal activity of the mixture is larger than the sum of activities of the separately applied compounds. The expected herbicidal activity for a given mixture of two herbicides can be calculated as follows (See Colby, S. R., "Calculating synergistic and antagonistic response of herbicide combinations", Weeds 15, pp 20-22 (1967): ##EQU1## wherein
X is the percentage of growth inhibition upon treatment with a herbicide 1 at a dose of p kg/ha compared with an untreated control (X=0%)
Y is the percentage of growth inhibition treatment with a herbicide 2 at a dose of q kg/ha compared with an untreated control
WE is the herbicidal effect to be expected upon treatment (% of growth inhibition compared with untreated control) with a combination of herbicide 1 and 2 at a dose of p+q g/ha, respectively.
If the actual weed control (W) exceeds the expected (calculated) eed control (WE), the mixture displays a synergistic effect.